


Praise you

by OutOfVein



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfVein/pseuds/OutOfVein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silver Shroud wants Kent to know how appreciated he is, the ghoul is anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise you

**Author's Note:**

> Have one last smut before I disappear

Kent needed to heal, psychologically at least. His physical wounds were gone by the second day thanks to doctor Amari intense care, yet he still felt constantly anxious, flinching at loud noises, overwhelmed by panic and flashbacks at any random moment. Much to his dismay, Irma had prohibited the use of the memory loungers as the traumatic event were still fresh in his mind, hard to control, likely to appear during his use of the machine and all his recovery would be gone in an instant.

It was difficult to cope without the lounger, it always was, now more than ever. Kent wasn't fond of his waking life, he kept to himself and his radio, relieving past moments over and over again. The times he had left the Memory Den only served to remind him that he was better off inside his tiny, controlled room.

His few friends visited him from time to time, more out of kindness or pity than anything else. He was surprised when Nate, the Silver Shroud himself, returned just a week later to check on him and Kent was the happiest since the man accepted the role and brought his hero to life.

“How are you feeling?” Nate stood by the door, fully clad as the Silver Shroud, the sight felt a like a dream to Kent, the only thing lacking was the dramatic noir lighting.

“Better.” Kent felt too weak to smile, but he tried.

“Anything I can do for you?”

It took a moment for the ghoul to process those words, he shook his head nervously. Nate smiled, Kent panicked, he didn't want the man to leave so soon.

“I can make some modifications to your suit.” He suggested.

Nate looked at his clothes, “Like what?”

“Improvements, make it more durable.” He stuttered, he had ideas, but didn't plan on actually doing it.

He didn't think Nate would return at all.

“Sounds good.” The hero stepped closer, removing his overcoat.

Kent stood up to grab it and waited until Nate unwrapped the scarf, but the man didn't end there, the ghoul tried to stop him when he began to remove his shirt, but the view of Nate's defined abs fried his brain faster than a laser rifle.

Kent wasn't one to indulge in those things. Sure, he had his moments imagining the hero and the rest of the cast performing such acts, he picture himself with shroud, specially after Nate showed up and gave the character a defined face. Yet, if compared to the rest of the city, Kent was a pure angel.

“Kent?” Nate's voice returned him to reality.

The ghoul shook his head awake and spun around to place the clothes on the table.

“Are you going to need the pants?” Nate asked, for a moment Kent stood still, he could do the pants later, but surely the other man didn't have the time to wait, right?

“Yes.” He blurted, mentally slapping himself.

The sound of clothes rustling sent jolts down his spine and he found himself aware of the situation between his legs. He couldn't turn around, why was he turning around? Stop, Kent, stop.

It was like his eyes knew exactly where Nate's crotch was, because that was the first thing his eyes fell at, the man's grey boxers. Nate had his arm stretched, waiting with his pants on hand.

“Heh, you won't find this pictured in the posters, am I right?” Nate joked, tipping the large black hat.

Kent screamed on the inside. Begged to move, to do something to stop completely embarrassing himself. Damn, he wished he had a poster like that.

“Well, I don't have any other clothes on me. Do you mind if I wait here?” Nate pointed at a chair.

Kent nodded, his lips pursed, wide eyes fixed over the man's shoulders like there was a deathclaw right behind him. Nate had to leave his line of sight for the ghoul to finally relax.

“You look very uncomfortable.” Nate said, voice full of malice, Kent wasn't so innocent not to notice, the bulge in his pants confirmed it. “Are you sure you can work like that?”

The ghoul swallowed and nodded, turning to the table, he stared at the clothes, trying to regain his thoughts and the plans he had to improve them. He sat down, groaning at the tightness in his pants and grabbed the shirt first, a horrible mistake, Nate's smell intoxicated him, he felt ridiculous and disgusting when his cock twitched because of it.

“That's gonna leave wrinkles.” Nate whispered too close to the ghoul's ear.

Kent jumped on his seat and looked at his hands crutching the shirt. “Sorry.” He laid it down and stretched it. With the corner of his eyes he spotted the man's crotch so close to him.

“I didn't know you were a tailor.” Nate's coarse voice wasn't shy with his flirting. Kent just couldn't believe the man would want to do something like that to him, the ghoul knew he wasn't attractive, even before he was one, but Nate, so handsome and charming, didn't seem to mind.

“You were so brave, Kent. I mean it. A real hero.” The man's strong hands massaged his shoulders, Kent melted to his touch.

“Wha-why?” He mumbled, shifting on his seat.

“You stood up when no one else would and helped me get rid of a great evil.” Nate's voice imitated Shroud's.

Kent closed his eyes and imagined him as a character on the show, imagined the narrator's telling the listeners what was happening, letting everyone know about his heroic act.

“I want to praise you, to show how appreciated you are.” Nate's hands slipped under his suit down his chest. “Will you let me do that?”

Kent nodded his head, breathless. His hand reached out to touch Nate's. The man crouched behind him and kissed his jaw, every electrifying peck made him twitch and moan. One by one, the buttons on his shirt were gone unnoticed and a cool, calloused hand ran across his torso, feeling every irregularity on his damaged skin, admiring them with a tender touch.

Nate worked smoothly, the constant stimulation kept Kent from noticing his suit removed, but when a hand finally made to his crotch, the ghoul yelled and pounced out of the chair, hitting the back of his head against Nate's nose, the man fell down, the chair followed.

“Oh god! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Kent panicked, reaching out for Nate at the floor clenching his nose.

The man waved him off with a smile, “It's okay.” He laughed it out. “I didn't notice you were so nervous.”

“I've-” He trailed off, his hands crossed in front of his bulge. “I've never done this before.”  
“Oh.” Nate mumbled.

Kent wanted to cry, he had blown his chance, Nate wouldn't want to waste his time with someone inexperienced and even if he did, Kent wouldn't be able to please him well enough. It was a lose-lose situation.

“Do you want me to go?” Nate asked, stroking his butt.

“No!” Kent blurted, “I mean, if you want to...”

“No, I wanna do this.”

“You don't have to.”

“But I want to.” Nate leaned down and kissed him. Kent opened his mouth, his lips quivered, fearing disappointing his partner. Being a virgin was one thing, never kissed was totally different, specially when you're over two hundred years old.

He felt Nate's tongue slip in his mouth and he tried his best to follow along, he moved a bit and felt his teeth brush against the other's, an unpleasant sound. Kent turned away, unable to cope with his shame.

“I'm sorry, I'm terrible-”

Nate shushed him with another kiss, his big arms wrapped around Kent's scrawny torso and pulled him to the tip of his toes. The ghoul felt unable to reciprocate, his arms hang to his sides.

“We'll work through it.” Nate whispered, pulling the ghoul towards the small single bed, sitting him down, all while showering him with kisses. “Can I?” A hand hovered over the ghoul's crotch.

“Wait.” Kent moved his legs away, he panted trying to form words.

“Take your time. If you want to stop, just-”

“No, I really want this.” Kent grasped the sheets underneath. “Can you give me some space, for a moment, please?” He pleaded.

Nate stepped away to look at the shroud's cut-out. Kent removed his shoes and socks, sat on the bed pulled the covers over him and removed his pants and shirt, swallowing a moan when his erection was freed.

“O-Okay, turn around.” He mumbled, unable to look back at Nate.

“Well, uh.” The disappointment was obvious in his face.

All the ghoul wanted was to be able to remove the covers and show himself whole to Nate, he tried to move his shivering hands to no avail.

“I don't want you to see me naked.” Kent confessed.

Nate chuckled, sitting next to him, “That's kinda missing the point,” He said, rubbing Kent's knee through the blanket, “But we can work it out.” He replied to the ghoul's regretful expression.

“You can touch me... there.”

Nate didn't hesitate, over the covers his hand caressed the ghoul's tights until it reached the blatant bump on the blanket. Kent shivered, pulling the covers to hide his face. Nate palmed it, stroking it until a stain formed on the tip.

He knelt over Kent's leg and lowered his head above the erection, he looked at the ghoul that glanced back anxiously, Nate was still wearing the Shroud's hat, it felt so unreal and so amazing. The man gave a trying kiss, feeling the ghoul twist and turn under him, and another, and another, nuzzling his face on it until Kent was squirming.

“Can I see yours?” Kent's request was muffled under the covers.

Nate got to his knees and pulled down his boxers, the stiff cock wobbled and a drop of pre cum dripped on the bed. He smirked at the faint gasp from the wide-eyed ghoul.

“It's so big” Kent blurted.

“It's alright.” Nate shrugged, but couldn't hide his pride when Kent seemed so fixated on it.

The ghoul curled away from him, grasping the sheets along. “Mine is not even half of it.”

Nate smiled kindly, he had noticed while kissing it, “It really doesn't matter.”

“Yes it does, the men are always boasting about it on the showers. They laughed at me.”

“Oh, Kent.” Nate crawled towards the smaller man who pressed himself against the wall “Some people have to rely on size because that's all they have.” Nate wrapped an arm around the skinny ghoul. “It's not about how big it is, it's how you use it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just look at Hancock, his is smaller than mine and yet look at all the action he gets.” Nate laughed. Kent swallowed dry, how did he know that?

“But I don't even know the how.” He exclaimed, letting his head fall on his knees.

“You can always learn.” Nate flirted, kissing and nibbling on the ghoul's neck, sneaking under the covers with him. “You know what? I bet those men don't have the balls to do what you did.” He whispered with the Shroud's voice, driving Kent crazy. Nate took the opportunity to run his hands under the cover, but Kent flinched at his touch. “Kent, please tell me, is there something wrong?”

“I'm too old for my first time.” He cried, clinging to Nate.

“I don't care.”

“What if you don't like it?”

“I will if you do.”

“What if I don't.”

Nate pressed him closer, “Then you tell me and I'll stop, no problem.” His hand ran to his tights, Kent closed his legs to the touch. “Let me touch you, you'll feel better.”

Reluctantly the legs opened and Nate reached out for the hard cock, he grasped it lightly, his hand was just as big, the man had no trouble pumping it. He repeated soothing words to the whimpering ghoul under him. “You're so brave, so lovely.”

Nate's hand was so tender, so careful with him, he fondled the ghoul's testicles and caressed his tights. Kent cried, clinging to the bigger man as he came on his hand, Nate pumped it to it's last drop and kissed the ghoul full of passion, patiently guiding the other's tongue with his. Kent was over him, their cocks touched and the ghoul gasped on the man's mouth. Nate was so hard and hot, his hand full of Kent's cum caught both their lengths together.

“Hard already?” Nate chuckled, the ghoul mumbled something incoherent in response. “I'm going to suck you, is that okay?”

Kent cried an yes when Nate laid him down and crawled under the covers that the ghoul still grasped at. Kent didn't have time to react to the hot breath or the coarse beard over his cock before it was fully engulfed. He yelped at the wet, warm feeling, Nate didn't even have to move to reach his tongue on all of him. Kent buckled his hips, earning a hot growl that reverberated in his body, he did it again, Nate answered by pulling him, inviting him to keep doing it. All his inhibitions and shame were gone, Kent fucked the man's mouth ferociously, as deep as he could.

“Stop, I'm going to!” He yelped, but Nate hugged his tights and held him all the way. Kent came again, thick spurts the man had no trouble swallowing, he kept sucking until the ghoul was soft and sensitive.

Nate crawled back up, going straight to Kent's lips, the ghoul felt the taste of his own cum being swapped between the two. “I don't think you should had...”

“Nothing a Radaway won't solve.” Nate smiled, pulling Kent to a hug, rutting his erection on the man's leg.

“You're still hard...” Kent tried to reach out. “C-Can I touch it?”

“Go ahead.”

The ghoul had to lower himself to Nate's chest to reach his erection, the hair felt surprisingly good on his cheeks. Kent touched Nate's cock with the tip of his fingers, terrified of doing something wrong, it was a whole different sensation, the smoother skin and bigger length, the hair around it. He circled the head with a finger and used the constant pre-cum to lubricate his rough hand.

Nate began to breath heavily, Kent loved the way his chest moved up and down, taking his light weight along. His free hand explored the man's defined abs. The ghoul basked at every gasp and groans he received, every positive word Nate moaned. He pumped the throbbing cock, eager to please his hero.

“Ouch, ouch. Too tight.” Nate groaned.

Kent let go of it in an instance, “Sorry! Sorry!”

“It's okay, keep doing what you doing, but don't hold it so tight.”

“Ok.” Kent gave it a squeeze, testing his strength.

“That's it. Hold it there.” Nate began to thrust in the hand, Kent held it, feeling the pre-cum on his fingers and palm ease the penetrations.

“I'm gonna cum.” Nate growled, with a couple of strong pulls he spilled over Kent's hand. The ghoul stared at the cum dripping between his fingers and after a moment of consideration, he licked it with the tip of his tongue, it tasted salty and a bit bitter, different than his own, he wondered if he could swallow as much as Nate did.

“That was fantastic, Kent.”

“You're just saying it to make me feel better.”

“Don't underestimate yourself.” Nate scowled, “Did you like it?”

“Loved it.” Kent nuzzled his head, trying to bring the man as close as possible to him, “But you didn't... you know...”

“What?”

“I'm technically still a virgin...”

“It's too soon for that. We have all the time in the world.”

The ghoul lost his breath and moved to face Nate.

“What's with the puppy eyes?”

Kent blinked twice to focus on the man so close to him, “There's going to be a next time?”

“Of course!” Nate pulled the ghoul to a brief kiss, “As many as you want.”

Kent looked at the man under him for a while, taking in all the details, the hastily shaved beard, the wrinkles around green eyes, the forehead glistering with sweat, the chapped lips and the kind, lovable smile. Nate was so handsome, too handsome.

“Are you sleeping with anyone else?” He said without thinking, it's not like they were lovers, even after what they did.

Nate's smiled faded, “Is that a problem?”

Ouch, not what Kent expected to hear.

“No.” The ghoul was a terrible liar. “I guess not.” He turned over to face the brick wall.

Nate hugged him, he felt the man's crotch touch his ass, instinctively he moved away.

“I thought this was more than a reward.” Kent sobbed.

“Kent, I didn't mean-”

“No, you made it clear it wasn't.”

“I thought you needed to unwind, I should had stopped when you told me it was your first time.” Nate kissed the crook of Kent's neck. The ghoul laid a hand on his hand. “I really want to keep doing this if you do.”

“I guess I needed this.” He said, stroking the man's arm, feeling the sweat on his body. Maybe he needed to let go of these romance stories about a one and only and take what he is given, maybe Nate really loved him, maybe not. Kent himself didn't know what he wanted on the long run, but he wanted Nate now and the man wanted him too.

“Look, I don't mind I'm not the only one, I'll get over it” He let his mouth run, “But just promise you'll be back, okay?”

“Of course.” Nate kissed him, Kent could hear his improvement on his lover moans.

“It's night, isn't it?” Kent asked, Nate nodded, “Do you want to stay here?” Nate nodded again. Kent sobbed with a smile and hugged the man, cuddling on his chest. They were so close together when he fell asleep.

 

...

 

Nate returned two days later. Kent was glued to his chair as the Silver Shroud approached him at an agonizing pace, the show's narrator talked on the background.

“Oh dear Kent.” The Shroud spoke, “I would have come sooner, but crime never rests.”

“It-it's okay, Shroud. I knew you would return.” Kent stuttered as he played along.

“But I'm here now, my dearest.” Nate said, he had to admit he wasn't quite sure how to do this, but all the pose and flair helped. A hand raised Kent's chin and he leaned for a kiss. The ghoul did a much better job this time, sucking on Nate's tongue with lustful hunger, yet Kent's small frame shivered under his touch. Nate groaned when Kent lost his footing and accidentally bit his lips.

“Sorry!” They broke the kiss. Nate only smiled.

The Shroud removed his big, warm scarf, which Kent was quick to take and fold. He did the same to the overcoat.

“You are a genius, my friend.” The Shroud complimented, earning a nervous chuckle, “These improvements you done to my suit got me through tough situations.”

“It's my pleasure to help, Shroud.” Kent responded, intently watching the man removing his shirt.

“You are a great crime fighting partner, Kent.” Nate pulled him closer for a kiss.

Kent moaned and melted on the man's touch, letting him hold his light weight, the hero pulled him off his feet and took him to bed. “I'm not fighting crime,” Kent panted, “I'm just sitting on a chair all-”

He was interrupted by a finger on his lips. Nate removed his suit, hanging on the chair with care. “Do you need some privacy?”

“Ye-Yes.” Kent stuttered, he wanted to be over this shame, but even after what they did, the ghoul still found himself scared of being vulnerable.

With his back turned, Nate removed his pants while Kent removed his clothes under the blanket. “You can turn around now.” He said, pulling his cover to his neck.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Kent moved closer to the wall, giving Nate most of the bed's space. The man sat down and carefully pulled the covers over him. Kent rushed to feel the man's body, he had waited for this moment over the last couple of days that felt like an eternity.

He wanted to repeat his first encounter on the Loungers for practice, but Irma still forbid him and he wasn't going to tell her about his most recent memories. So he waited, patiently, with his hand as a substitute.

It felt overwhelming in the best ways. Their bodies grinding, hands going everywhere, Kent yelped with surprise when Nate groped his ass.

“Are we doing it this time?” Kent had to ask.

“Eager aren't you?” Nate chuckled at the ghoul's helpless cry. “We'll do whatever you want.”

“I want it, please.” He begged, pulling himself on top of his hero.

“Do you know how we are going to do this? It's kinda awkward.”

“What do you mean?”

Nate gently pushed the ghoul aside and left the bed to get his coat. Kent watched him, in all his naked glory, a nicely shaped ass and thick tights, the ghoul never thought he would be lusting over someone like this, almost drooling. He covered his face when Nate turned around.

“Enjoying the view?” Nate smirked and slid under the blanket again, “I need to open you.” He said, shaking a small vial. “Turn to your stomach.”

“Wait, what?”

“I can't just put it in you, it will hurt. I need to get you nice and wet.” He turned the confused ghoul and opened the bottle.

Kent watched him cover two fingers with a slick transparent goo, “Wait, wait. I-I.”

“You rather do it yourself?”

Kent stared at the wet fingers, he had thought of fingering himself before, but never had the courage, never understood how that would make him feel good, despite what people said.

“No. You do it.” He resigned.

Nate's turned to his side. Kent held on to the pillow, grasping it when he felt the slick sensation so close to his hole. Nate circled the ring, wetting it. The ghoul was whimpering with anxiety, eyes shut tight, he bit the soft fabric when the first finger entered him, it was the strangest sensation, but not as painful as he expected.

He growled and writhed when Nate hit a spot inside him and massaged it. Another moan when the fingers left, Nate splashed more lube and returned to the ghoul's ass in double. Kent screamed at the intrusion, it felt fuller and he clenched around them. When that spot was hit again by both fingers, with more force than before it drove the ghoul over the edge.

“Stop! Stop!” He yelled, yet he came when Nate removed them. “I can't do this, it's too much!”

“But you came, didn't it feel good?” Nate kissed his cheek.

“I felt like I was going to pass out.”

“Just remember to breathe.” Nate stroke the ghoul's ass and back, “It's gonna be okay, you're just nervous.”

“It's gonna hurt, won't it?”

“Yes, but only for a while.” Nate teased Kent's ass with slick fingers, circling, waiting for consent.

Kent sighed, “Okay.”

The man surprised the ghoul with one more finger, Kent tried to escape, but Nate held him with his much heavier weight. The fingers and Kent's cock rubbing against the mattress got him hard again in less a minute.

“I think you're ready.” Nate said, positioning himself above Kent, his cock brushing between the ass cheeks. “Bare through the pain.” He kissed the ghoul's neck, before the other could say something, Nate plunged his cock inside. Kent was pressed against the mattress, his screams muffled by the pillow.

Despite Nate's patience and care it hurt a lot. Kent was always squeamish with pain, he passed out several times while being tortured. This was a different kind of pain, it made him feel full and claustrophobic, the ghoul still felt like passing out, gasping for air.

“Nate, stop, please.” He begged, drooling on the pillow.

“Hold on for a little longer.” Nate's cock was halfway in, he hoped to find the spot that would end the pain, but Kent just wouldn't let him. The ghoul squirmed and tried to push him away. After a while without success and feeling discomfort himself, Nate pulled out. “You need to stop moving, it will only hurt more.” He scolded.

Kent was overcome with embarrassment, pressing his face against the pillow to muffle his sobbing.

“Turn around.” Nate ordered, he knelt down, pulling the cover along, revealing the ghoul's backside.

“No.” Kent pouted, grounding himself on the mattress.

Nate scoffed and left the bed, covering the ghoul's body again. “I knew it was too soon.” He sat on the chair beside the bed, suddenly the voice's on the radio became too loud.

Kent couldn't bare to move and stared at the wall instead.

After a while, Nate began to get dressed, he had ran out of time and patience. “I'll be back in a week.” He said, “Unless you don't want to do this anymore.”

“I-” Kent sobbed, “I don't know.”

“I really want this to work out.” Nate sat beside him, Kent flinched. “But it's your decision.” He kissed the ghoul's cheek and nuzzled his neck. Nate wouldn't miss him, he had other people that were way better than him. All of this was a favour, a pity fuck. “Sorry I hurt you. Take care.”

Kent felt sick.

 

…

A week later, Kent spent the entire day staring at the door, waiting for his hero to walk in so he could apologize, that he was ready and willing now. Nate had left the bottle of lube, Kent took it as a hint and started practising. It was weird to get on all fours and finger himself, but he learned and felt immense pleasure doing it. He wasn't sure if he could take Nate, but he had to try again.

A day later and no one came or on the day after, and after. Another week had passed with Kent alone in his room. He begged Irma and she finally reactivated his lounger. He spent his days once again hooked to the machine, relieving pre-war moments, his first encounter with Nate, the first time they had sex. He avoided their second time and the sadness and regret it brought.

Two weeks and four days later, the Shroud finally appeared on his doorstep. Kent would cry if he could. “My dearest partner.” Nate said, “I apologize for being late, I faced a mysterious evil far, far away.”

“Are you okay, Shroud?” He panted, dramatically stumbling on the man's arms.

“I'm safe thanks to you. My promise gave me strength to keep fighting.” He leaned down for a kiss, full of yearning and more passionate than ever. He pulled the small, breathless ghoul to a hug, “I'm sorry, Kent. I was rude to you before.”

“Nate, don't.” He kissed the man to silence him. All that time relieving those memories were also practice, there was no clacking of teeth, no biting of lips, only moans of pleasure and gasps for air. “Can we try again?”

“Are you sure? I'm happy with just touching you.”

Kent would be all red now if he could, “I think I'm sure...” He bit his lips at the weird phrasing. He let go and walked to the middle of the room, “Nate, I want you to look at me.” He pleaded and removed his suit, then his trembling hands began to remove each button of his shirt.

Nate sat on the chair, eyes fixed on the ghoul undressing. He noticed the little belly Kent had, how his back hunched like he was cold, how skinny his arms were. The ghoul fumbled with the belt over his growing erection. He let his pants fall, turning his bony legs to hide his white briefs, Nate waited full of anticipation.

“I don't think I can go any further.” The ghoul's head hang down, he stared at the socks on his feet and raised his legs to removed them.

“Come here.” Nate opened his arms, the ghoul approached him with slow anxious steps, Nate ran his adoring hands over his lover's body, feeling the rough skin, the bones with almost no muscle on top, the ghoul looked so fragile, “You're beautiful, Kent.”

Kent wanted to believe, wanted to let himself open and stop flinching at every touch, to not move away whenever the hands brushed his underwear.

“I won't take them off, don't worry.” Nate promised, kissing the ghoul's belly. He leaned over the erection, his tongue flicked at the small stain forming on the tip. Kent squirmed, Nate had to hold the small man to keep him from falling. “Let's go to bed, huh?”

Kent led him to bed and under the covers. Nate pulled him to a hug and they stood silent in each other's arms for what it seemed like an eternity until Kent took Nate's hand and led it to his ass, “Nate, let's try.” He whispered on the man's neck.

Nate pulled his briefs down, Kent humped his cock on the man's stomach. “The bottle is under the bed.”

The man reached out to find the bottle right under them, he smirked at what was left in it, a suggestive glance at the ghoul who looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. “I've practised.” Kent confessed.

“I adore you” Nate laughed, pouring the content in his fingers. With the ghoul's confession in mind, he added a finger in and wasn't delicate with his touch. Kent humped him like a dog while he smeared lube around and inside his hole. He had three fingers in with much less resistance. “You gonna cum?”

“Yes.” Kent groaned, a few more thrusts and he spilled all over Nate's stomach and chest. “Don't stop.” He pleaded for the split second that Nate removed his fingers.

“You're ready.” Nate stated, startling the ghoul by turning them around and pulling his skinny legs up.

Everything happened too fast, Kent felt his partner's cock brushing his hole and a second later he was inside, pushing it deep. The inexperience ghoul couldn't make sense of what was happening. The man was so heavy over him, he couldn't move away.

Every inch was agonizing, Kent realized he was more anxious than in pain. He clung to Nate, his legs wrapped around broad hips so he wouldn't back away. He wanted this, to fight the fear and let Nate take all of him.

“You're doing so well, babe.” Nate groaned on his ear, easing him in the situation, “You're so brave. Talk to me, how are you feeling?”

A cracked moan and a pull from Kent's legs was his answer.

“That's it, I'm all in.” Nate stopped, the men stared at one another, panting. Kent's eyes were halfway closed, “I'm gonna move, okay?”

The ghoul nodded and felt the cock inside him pull out and stop with only the head in. Nate thrust him again, Kent whimpered, fingertips without nails tried to scratch the man's back that dripped with sweat. Another thrust that hit that special spot and all the pain was gone, he cried a long desperate moan. Nate repeated it over and over again until the ghoul was mumbling and moaning under him. The bed cracked loud enough for anyone outside to hear, but neither of them cared.

It didn't take long for Kent to cum again, spilling more between their bodies, he felt it being smeared along his torso in every hump.

“Can I cum inside you?” Nate asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Under all his ecstasy, Kent nodded. With one powerful thrust that moved the bed, cum spilled inside the ghoul, a fantastic sensation that drove him even further away from anything else besides Nate above him, nothing existed but the two of them and their connection, that heat inside him.

The man panted above him, crushing the ghoul with his weight, but Kent didn't mind, his legs slid down to the bed. Nate recovered himself and laid down next to him, pulling his smaller frame to a hug.

“That was amazing.” Nate sighed.

“It was.” Kent nuzzled between Nate's broad arms. “Thank you, for being patient with me.”

“You deserve it, Kent. After all you've been through.”

“It's over now?”

Nate moved back, his hand cupped Kent's cheek, “Far from it.” He kissed the ghoul slowly and full of passion, “I'll be here whenever you want.”

Kent curled into a ball as the man pulled the covers, whispering praises that lulled him to sleep.

 


End file.
